


So, which one of them is—

by apitnobaka (bakanoapit)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Character Study, Headcanon, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 18:26:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2319065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakanoapit/pseuds/apitnobaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>—proposing to the other?</p>
            </blockquote>





	So, which one of them is—

**Author's Note:**

> from [theegyptgame](http://theegyptgame.tumblr.com/post/97040183378/ok-but-ask-yourself-this-about-your-otp-which-one), ok but ask yourself this about your otp:
> 
> \- which one hogs the blanket  
> \- which one cuts the other’s hair  
> \- which one makes coffee for the other every morning  
> \- which one picks up the pizza  
> \- which one likes their music on full volume  
> \- which one complains about the crumbs on the bed  
> \- which one is ticklish  
> \- which one sings and which one plays the music  
> \- which one proposes

Tony bilang dia tidak butuh selimut, bilang kalau Steve di tempat tidurnya sudah cukup membuatnya hangat. Esok paginya, sang Kapten Amerika akan bangun menggigil kedinginan dan mendapati Tony Stark membungkus diri dengan selimut, bergulung jauh dari Steve di ujung sisi kanan tempat tidur.

Natasha—dan kadang Clint—yang memotong rambut mereka. Karena tentu saja Tony tidak percaya dengan kemampuan Steve (‘ _Hell no_ , aku tidak mau model rambutku jadi model tahun ‘45 sepertimu!’) dan Steve menolak mentah-mentah dicukur oleh seseorang yang bahkan tidak pernah menyisir rambutnya sendiri.

Steve Roger adalah tipe orang yang biasa bangun sebelum matahari terbit. Dia sudah tidur tujuh puluh tahun, terima kasih, dia tidak butuh lebih banyak tidur lagi. Pria pirang itu keluar dari Avenger Tower untuk berlari mengelilingi blok jam enam pagi, mampir di kafe ujung jalan dan sarapan pagi jam tujuh, lalu kembali dan mulai menghidupkan mesin pembuat kopi jam delapan. Tony akan bangun jam setengah sembilan, dengan rambut acak-acakan, wajah kusut, dan mata merah, dan kemudian berjalan seperti zombie ke arah Steve, berjinjit untuk mengecup pipinya, mengambil cangkir kopi yang disodorkan, menyeruputnya, lalu tersenyum lebar. Hari Steve Roger,  _officially_ , baru dimulai.

 _Pizza Night_  jatuh tiap malam Jumat, bersamaan dengan acara kumpul tidak resmi para Avengers untuk menonton film. Urutan memilihnya: Bruce, Thor, Steve, Natasha, Sam, Clint, dan Tony (diurutkan dari yang paling kuat sampai yang— _eh_.) (dan Hulk dianggap, tentu saja.) (tapi Iron Man tidak.) Minggu ini jadwal Steve.

Tony mengecilkan volume musiknya saat Steve bertandang ke ruang kerjanya. Tapi begitu pria pirang itu pergi, JARVIS akan langsung memutarnya dengan volume maksimal.

Steve cuma mengernyit (‘Tony, kau makan di tempat tidur lagi?’) dan mengambil alat pengisap debu dari ujung ruangan. Kadang, ada waktu saat Tony merasa sangat malas untuk turun ke dapur dan meminta Steve membawakan makanannya ke kamar tidur.

'Steve itu gampang geli,' kata Bucky.

Tony suka mendengarkan musik, tapi sama sekali tidak punya keinginan untuk bisa memainkan alat musik. Steve, Tony baru tahu, ternyata punya bakat musik terpendam. Saat Sam membawa piano lamanyanya ke ruang tengah Avenger Tower, jemari Steve langsung menemukan tempatnya di tuts hitam putih itu. Dan percayakah kalian, semua anggota Avengers bisa bernyanyi.

Steve menyimpan cincinnya di kantong celana. Dia bawa kemanapun dia pergi tapi tidak pernah punya keberanian untuk mengeluarkannya. Sampai suatu hari Tony terpeleset di tangga (Natasha dan Clint ada di belakangnya, jadi besar kemungkinan dua agen S.H.I.E.L.D. itu yang mendorongnya,  _the hell_.) dan refleks Steve langsung menangkapnya, membuat mereka berdua jatuh terjembab dengan Tony dalam posisi menindih Steve. 

 _Kling_. Cincin perak menggelinding dari kantong celana Steve.

Tony mengerjap.

 

'Uh, Tony—'

'Steve? Kau—'

'Maukah kau menikah denganku?' '— _punya perempuan simpanan?!_ ’

 

Mereka mengatakannya bebarengan. Steve tertawa. Tony menciumnya. Clint dan Natasha menggelengkan kepala dari anak tangga paling atas. Suara JARVIS terdengar kemudian: ‘ _Sir_? Apa saya perlu atur tanggal pernikahannya dari sekarang?’

 


End file.
